My Monster
by KonnichiwaJessica
Summary: The earth trembled as she stood at the mouth of the cave. What was happening? Were there earth benders near by? The shaking stopped and then came dead silence. FULL SUMMERY INSIDE!Check it out if you like stories with suspense and romance.


My Monster

* * *

FULL SUMMERY: 

The earth trembled as she stood at the mouth of the cave. What was happening? Were there earth benders near by? The shaking stopped and then came dead silence. Katara cautiously checked her surroundings, but found nothing but the stream and trees. She shrugged her shoulders and began to cross the river to get to the Gaang's campsite. She was about six feet away from the stream when the sound of rolling rocks came accost her ear. Freighted at what she might find she cocked her head upward to find Giant Boulders falling towards her! I do not own Avatar or any of these characters. If I did I would be rich. :

* * *

_Chapter 1: Weird_

_CRACK ...BOOM..."OWW! MOMMY HELP! Please hurry! OWW! "A little child cried for Katara._

_Katara ran through a long hall leading to a door outside. When Katara was outside she found a little boy, about the age of 5, with brown hair and gold eyes, was lying on the ground, under a tree, hugging his ankle. "Now Zacharie, how many times do I have to tell you not to climb trees!" Katara scolded the boy, while helping him up, "Now you've hurt your self. I thought your father and I specifically asked you not to climb on trees. Did we not?"_

_"Mommy I'm sorry, but I just want you to make my leg to stop hurting." Zacharie pleaded to Katara. Katara sighed and picked him up in a cradle and walked over to a fountain and sat him down on the rim. She placed her hand into the water and waited till her hand was covered with a glossy layer of water. She slowly grabbed Zacharie's hurt ankle and began to heal it. When the process was over she placed the water back in the fountain. "Mommy, don't forget you have to kiss my Owey to make it feel better." Zacharie told Katara._

_Katara bent down and kissed Zacharie's ankle. "There! Just like magic! You feel better now?" Katara asked. Zacharie nodded, then took an interest on his shoes, knowing what was coming next. "You know I can't be always there to fix your Oweys Zacharie, you'll have to learn one day to heal yourself." Katara said lecturing him._

_"But healing is for GIRLS!" Zacharie said. _

_"Is that so...?" Katara asked her son with a smile on her face._

_"Yep, like sewing and cooking! Daddy said so." Zacharie informed his mother._

_"Traitor!" someone said from behind Katara with teasing voice._

_"DADDY!" Zacharie yelled as he ran to his father._

_Katara smirked and then stood up facing her husband. "So Zuko, you said that?" Katara teasingly asked him, while Zuko picked Zacharie up. Zuko smiled at Katara then turned to Zacharie._

_"That was supposed to stay between us!" Zuko said while tickling Zacharie with his free hand. Katara walked over to them both and kissed Zuko on the cheek then turned to Zacharie and gave him a raspberry on his neck. Zackarie went into a laughing fit in Zuko's arms, so Zuko set him on the ground. Zacharie ran into the castle leaving his parents to talk._

_"I thought you had a very **important** meeting! What happened?" Katara smiled as she said this._

_"Well, I canceled the very **important **meeting to be with my family. Is that so wrong?" Zuko smirked at Katara, kissing her lightly._

_"Whatever..." Katara said while smiling a Zuko._

* * *

Katara gasped for air, she felt the heat of the fire and pulled back before she burned her face. Hand on her chest, she nearly hyperventilated. She ran her available hand through her hair, in panic. When she calmed down she looked around, she was still in her camp sight, with Aang and Sokka, Aang was sleeping on his back with his hands under his head. He also had Momo sleeping on his stomach. Sokka of course was stretched out and was snoring like a wild animal. Zuko was no were to be seen. Katara let out a great big sigh. Katara unzipped her sleeping bag to find she was dripping in sweat. She got up and walked over to the lake and splashed water over her face. Dusting off her knee's of whatever wandering dirt, she flopped onto her bottom, and stared out onto the lake. She had never had a dream frightening as the one she just had. She dreamt about her and Zuko having…a child...being MARRIED. It was by far one of her hugest nightmares that she had ever encountered. What was worse…SHE WAS HAPPY! Standing up, she began to pace.

'What the hell did that mean?' Katara asked herself. 'I mean, I don't like the bastard, now I'm dreaming about being married to him…AND having his kid?' She thought with horror. 'I can't like my enemy, it's not like this is going to happen though, I mean it was just a dream, just a dream, just a--'

"Katara-" a voice interrupted her.

Katara jumped so high from being in her own thoughts that she toppled into the water. Coming up for air, she gasped. The water felt icy, and it caused the same burn you get when you leave an ice cube in the palm of your hand for a minute. She swam to the edge with difficulty, the weight of her cloths making it hard to swim along with the shock of the cold.

In her attempt to pull herself up, she felt two hands grasp her underarms, and lift her onto the shore. Katara wrapped her arms around her in reflex, her lips were probably blue, and her teeth wouldn't stop chattering.

"Oh my gosh, Katara, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to frighten you." Aang said in a concerned voice," Here you look so cold come sit by the fire. Katara, I'm so sorry." Aang lead Katara over to the fire, gave her three blankets, and then put more wood on the fire. "Are you getting warmer Katara?" Aang asked.

"Yes, thank you. And you don't need to apologies anymore, I know it was an accident, I forgive you." Katara said smiling at her best friend. Aang smiled back and was satisfied that he was forgiven. They sat in silence for about 20 minutes, just staring into the fire, enchanted by the way the red, yellow and orange dance around each other, trying to be the tallest flame there. Katara scrunched her forehead trying to figure out why she had that weird dream.

Aang noticed this, "Why were you out by the lake anyway?" Aang looked into Katara's eyes to find an answer.

"I just had this really weird nightmare. I was just cooling off and thinking." Katara replied without taking her eyes off the fire.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Aang asks," I believe that if you tell someone what happened in your nightmare, it won't come true. That's why when I have good dreams I don't tell anyone."

Katara laughs at this. She turns to Aang and asks, "Has any of your dreams come true before?"

"Yep, when I found out I was the Avatar I had this dream, it was about having two best friends help me become the master of all four elements. Sticking with me through it all! But I couldn't see their faces, they were blurry...but it came true! Here I am, with two best friends who are helping me become the master of all four elements!" Aang said with his famous smile.

"I think you just made that up!" Katara said eying Aang with a smirk on her face.

"No, I swear to you its true... Do you really want your nightmare to come true?" Aang slyly asked.

Katara sighed, "Ok, but you promise not to laugh or think I'm weird for dreaming it?" Aang promised so she began at the beginning.

"Wow that _is_ a real nightmare." Aang says to Katara when she finished.

"I know it just gives me chills that I was happy! I don't even know why I would want to marry him!" Katara practically shouted.

"Well I don't know either, but do you think we should get back to bed, tomorrow is a big day!" Aang asked Katara.

"Woo...hoo...extra whoo...for flying ALL DAY LONG! How lucky are we!" Katara said sarcastically, "That's if we _can_ get any sleep with king SNORE ALOT over there."

"Yea, well we have to try." Aang chuckled as he climbed into is sleeping bag.

"Yea, guess your right." Katara agreed while also climbing into her sleeping bag.

"Goodnight Katara. Sweet dreams!" Aang said sleepily.

"Goodnight Aang, see you in the morning." Katara replied just as sleepy. The moment Katara closed her eyes she fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x

When Katara woke up she felt someone playing with her nose. Too tired to do anything about it she just turns over onto her side. Just then Momo stuffs a grape up her nose. Katara immediately woke up, pulled the grape out of her nose and threw it at the scampering Momo. "Ughh, MOMO that was so gross!" Katara said as she squirmed in her sleeping bag. Katara sat up and looked up to find it was probably in the afternoon already. She looked over at Aang's sleeping area. Aang was sound asleep, with Momo on top of him stuffing two grapes up Aang's nose.

To Katara's surprise Aang didn't wake up. She giggled a little at the sight of Aang. She turned to see if Sokka was still asleep, of course she was right, but when she saw him she was laughing hysterically. Momo had stuffed two grapes up his nose, had one sticking out of his mouth and it looked like his whole sleeping bag was full of grapes! Aang woke up at the sound of Katara's laughter, but then noticed he had two grapes stuck up his nose. Aang took a deep breath and blew through his nose shooting the grapes out and hitting Sokka in the head really hard. Katara was now rolling on the ground laughing so hard she started to cry. Katara stop for a while just to see Sokka wake up. Sokka sat up and rubbed his head, wondering what hit him. Then he noticed he had grapes up his nose. He took out the two grapes that were stuck in his nose, but then Katara noticed that there were two more stuck in his nose!

How Momo got four grapes up there Katara did not know, but it sure was funny! Now Aang was laughing with Katara. Both of them holding each other to make sure they don't fall on the ground laughing. Trying to keep a straight face Katara and Aang tried to help Sokka get the other two grapes out of his nose. That took about five minutes of painful snorting, but they were out. When the grapes were out of Sokka's nose Katara and Aang started to pack up camp. Sokka stood up in his sleeping bag and unzipped it. Tons of grapes came pouring out of Sokka's sleeping bag. Aang and Katara began laughing again. "Greeaaat! That is just my luck." Sokka said glaring at Momo, then at Aang and Katara for laughing.

When they were done laughing Aang said," Well, that's going to be the highlight of our day." giggling and wiping a tear from his eye, he took Appa's reigns.

"Yea, yea, just let's get going... It wasn't that funny!" Sokka told them.

"Yes it was!" Katara and Aang said in unison and started to laugh even harder. They flew away from the campsite and headed for the Earth kingdom.

* * *

Zuko inhaled sharply as he sent a blast of fire towards his uncle. Iroh just knocked away the fire with the back of his hand." Prince Zuko, you must remember your basics." Iroh smiled at his nephew, "Maybe some tea would help."

"Ahh!" Zuko yelled at his uncle as he sent another fiery blast at Iroh. His uncle just merely stepped to the side and avoided it.

"You could have just said no...!" The retired General said to Zuko.

"Ahhhh!" Zuko again yelled as he sent another fire blast at his uncle." I'm supposed to be training and all you can think about is tea!" Zuko barked.

"Prince Zuko, you are a young man, you train to hard, you should relax, or you'll end up an empty man when you grow older." Iroh says to Zuko. The prince glared at his uncle. Zuko was not known for patience, but for a hot headed temper. It was quite easy to look deadly with his scar over his left eye, especially when he glared.

"I'll relax when I have the Avatar!" Zuko hissed at his uncle. Iroh fought the urge to roll his eyes at the prince. He really wanted the Prince to relax some how, but all Zuko could think about was the Avatar. Iroh thought that this obsession was very unhealthy, but then again Zuko was only trying to regain his honor from his father. Iroh glanced at Zuko barking at a nameless soldier. It seemed important so Iroh listened in.

"What do you want!" Zuko yelled at the solider.

"Sir! We have gotten word that the Avatar is somewhere in the Earth kingdom." The nameless soldier told Zuko. Iroh looked at Zuko at saw a flicker of happiness, but as fast as it came it was replaced by annoyance.

"So, why haven't you set a course yet!" Zuko demanded Iroh also wanted to know why they haven't so he turns to the soldier to get an answer. The poor soldier was a nervous wreck. Zuko impatiently taped his foot.

"Well, you see sir..." The soldier stammered. Iroh raised an eyebrow as to why a trained soldier would be nervous. True, Zuko could be intimidating, but he still was a teenager. This soldier is probably double Zuko's age. It wasn't normal for a grown man to be scared of a child half his age, but then again nothing is normal about Zuko.

"Spit it out!" Zuko spat at the soldier, tiered of waiting for an answer.

"We still don't know were the Avatar is headed so we don't know were to go first." the soldier said as fast as he could.

"So have you never thought about trying to set the course near the EARTHKINGDOM!" Zuko yelled at the soldier. Zuko turned around facing the sea. "You know what to do, now leave."

"My prince, shall we continue the training we were doing or would you like some tea?" Iroh said as he smiled at his nephew. Zuko just glared at his uncle and ignored him.

"It's getting late, I'm going to bed... wake me up if you receive any information about the Avatars were about, NOTHING ELSE!" Zuko hissed at his uncle as he left to go to his room.

"Alright Prince Zuko, Sweet dreams!" Iroh said grinning at Zuko.

Zuko walked down the hall, passed a couple of doors until he came to the last door on the right. Zuko opened the door, took off his training gear, put on some silk red pants and slipped into bed. He stared at the fire nation symbol on the side of his room before drifting off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Katara brushed a strained of hair from her face. Appa was soaring high above a green, yellow and red Forrest. The water bender pulled Appa's fur coat closer to her body, she was beginning to get cold. She watches Sokka crawl slowly to the food sack, look inside to find nothing and to hear him groan and sigh to him self. Katara giggled as she watched Sokka do this. After that she crawled over to were Aang was staring Appa. He seemed in deep concentration and she really didn't want to disturb him, but she had to.

"Aang, we need to land again get more supplies." Katara says to Aang.

"What? What did you say Katara?" Aang said as he turned to Katara.

"I said...we need to land again to get more supplies." Katara replied.

"You know what, I think Appa is getting tired and it's getting dark soon, so we better land, set up camp and search for supplies while we're down there." Aang said as he steered Appa into a clearing in the forest.

"Perfect, now we need to set up camp. Then search for supplies before it gets dark." Katara said as she helped Sokka take down the sleeping bags from Appa. Katara volunteered to be the one to gather the food; she also wanted to get a chance to explore for a little while. When Katara was done gathering the food she tied the bag so that nothing would fall out and placed it under a tree that she could remember when she came back from exploring. Katara was walking for about 5 minutes when she came to another clearing. It had a river going through it and a cave on the other side. Katara looked into the river to see if it was shallow enough to walk over to the other side.

The water wasn't that deep, so Katara decided to see what was in the cave, but when she was just about to she heard Aang call her name. Katara decided to start heading back to the camp site, so she quickly ran to the tree were the food was and walked back to the camp. When Sokka saw Katara he almost pounced on her, but Katara reflexes and stepped out of Sokka's way.

"Sokka, I just got this food, that doesn't mean you have to eat it all right now. I worked hard to find this food!" Katara told him.

"Ohh, but I so Huuunnnggrrryyy though!" Sokka pleaded to his sister.

"Fine, have the stupid bag, but don't eat all of it, Aang and I need to eat too you know." Katara said as she tossed the bag over to Sokka. Sokka did a happy dance, and then stuck his head into the bag.

"Wow Katara, there's a lot of food in here." Sokka tried to say with some berries in his mouth. Katara just rolled her eyes at Sokka and sat next to Aang. Aang had already started a fire and was looking in it.

"Is something wrong Aang?" Katara asked her best friend. Aang slowly turned to Katara and frowned. This surprised Katara because this was very rare for the young airbender to do.

Katara looked into Aang's eyes and saw sadness, sorrow and pain. "Do you really think I can save the world Katara?" Aang's voice was searching for reinsurance, from the waterbender. "Learn all four elements in time?"

Katara was surprised when hearing this. She looked into the fire, to figure out what her reply would be. She decided she would tell him the truth, and then turned to Aang, "Aang, I have always believed you could save the world, I not stopping now. You have already mastered Air and Water, your half way there! Why do you sound so unsure?"

"I don't know it's just sounds so impossible to me. I mean I know I have done it in the past, but I have a feeling that this time I won't make it." Aang said looking back into the fire.

"And why do you think that? Don't worry Aang you'll find some way to master the four elements in time. I have faith in you, Sokka has faith in you, a lot of people in the have faith in you. You will save the world, no doubt about it." Katara told Aang.

"Yea, your right, I'll master the four elements in time. With you guys with me, I'll be the master of the elements in no time!" Aang said with reinsurance back in his voice. Aang smiled at Katara again, stood up, walked over to the bag that Sokka was stuffing his face over it, grabbed a few grapes and two pears, Aang walked back to were Katara was and tossed her a couple berries and a pear. After they finished eating, they decided to go to sleep.

"Goodnight everyone!" Aang said cheerfully.

"Goodnight Aang, Sokka!" Katara replied.

"Alright, now get to sleeping part!" Sokka said getting irritated. Then they all drifted into a nice peaceful sleep.

* * *

Katara shot up from her sleeping bag, while gasping for air. When Katara finally settled down she quietly sighed and shook head at the thought of having another nightmare. Feeling like she need to blow off steam, Katara stood up to take a walk. She decided to go back to the river she found in the woods. Hoping that Aang or Sokka wouldn't wake up to have a midnight snack, she slowly tiptoed out of the camp.

It took some time to find the same spot she was earlier that day, but eventually she found it. Katara, finding a rock that looked comfortable enough to sit on, sat down and began to splash her face with water. After a few moments of washing her face she slowly gets the feeling someone was watching her. Katara, wondering if Aang had followed her again, turned around to find no one was there. Shrugging she turned towards the water again and began to waterbend. Waterbending had always made her feel relaxed, but this time it was nothing but relaxing. She still had that feeling that someone was watching her.

Suddenly she had an urge to look up at the cave in front of her. As she stared into the darkness, shivers went up her spine as a rock tumbled out of the cave. Being the curious young waterbender she is, she got up to investigate. Katara slowly stood up and walked across the shallow part of the river she found earlier. Never taking her eyes off the cave, she slowly crept up to the entrance. Slowly, but steadily Katara walked into the cave ready for anything to happen.

"Is any one…there?" Katara asked stupidly into the mouth of the cave. 'Why would anyone answer me if they're trying to hide from me? Kind of a stupid question Katara.' Katara told herself.

After a while of just standing there, listening to only the sounds of the night, Katara decided to go in deeper. As she walked a few feet her eyes began to get use to the dark. All Katara could see were rocks, rocks, and more rocks! No Zhao, no Zuko, as a matter of fact no one seemed to be in the cave with her. Katara could see that cave could go farther, but she didn't want to worry Aang or Sokka, so she just shrugged, turned around and headed out of the cave. Just when she was at the mouth of the cave she felt the ground shake. At first it was just a little shake, but then it became harder. Not knowing what to do, she began to panic; she had never been in an earth quake before. As quick as it came it went, but the kayo wasn't over yet.

Suddenly she heard a growing sound of rolling rocks coming towards her. Katara afraid of what she might find she slowly looked up at the very top of the cliff were the cave went into. Sure enough giant rocks were rolling down and coming towards her. To frighten to do any thing Katara froze in her spot. There was no time to run any more, she wouldn't even make it across the river. As one of the biggest of the 2 ton rocks came flying towards her, Katara held her head and closed her eyes as she waited for the huge rock to make her into a human pancake. Katara was about to be smashed, when all of a sudden someone grabbed and pulled her inside the cave.

* * *

Hama Haa, you don't know who pulled her in, but you can guess! You might be wrong, you might be right, you might be half right or you could be half wrong... which ever kind of person you are. All reviews are welcome! If you are wondering when I'll have the next chapter of "Summer fun" It will be soon I promise. I've been in kind of a writer's block on that story! I will put the next chapter of this story in a little while! Mama? I revised the story! And I changed my name from HERSHEYKISS13 to draco-is-mine14! Remember REVIEW! Please :) 


End file.
